This invention relates to a leak sensing alarm and supply shut-off apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus which, operating on available house current, senses the presence in an area served by a water supply line of unwanted water, indicative of a malfunction or "fault" condition.
Water service lines, like other utilities, frequently are made to enter houses or other enclosures in areas in which they are not subject to constant observation. For example, in dwellings, it is conventional for the water supply line to emerge in a basement, crawl space or utility space, locations at which system faults, revealed by water leakage, are not readily be observed by users or inhabitants. It is also true, of course, that water leakage anywhere in a structure is a dwelling, which may be caused by the failure of a plumbing fixture or pipe, may eventually find its way to the lowest point in the structure, where its presence may be observed or otherwise detected. Areas at which leaked water accumulates are only rarely subject to constant observation.